danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starrysock/Half-Ranger
??? Spock, was this what you've been doing for the last few weeks? I've not seen you upload in a while. ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:50, September 3, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, no. I don't take that long for three pictures XD For the last few weeks I've been on vacation, actually. I was able to comment but didn't have the time for uploads. : However, I have one upload that's in the beginning phase, one that's more or less ready to upload (on hold for a secret reason) and plans for another one. I'm gonna be doing more with this before I work on the uploads. I just don't have as many ideas and as much motivation as I used to... *sigh* Starrysock (talk) 04:22, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, that's what happens when your resources are drained. :: There's always the re-continuation of PERISH (which we'll need a notification post thanks to MG) and some of my ideas, but apparently...well... :: With everyone else gone/out of ideas, I guess I can't blame you, now. ( Omega16)(Talk) 04:46, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well, SMG has PERISH now. We just have to wait and see when he gets his computer back. ::: Don't worry, though. I have something I'll upload soon and something in the works ;) Starrysock (talk) 16:11, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Gotta keep your status high, my friend. ( Omega16)(Talk) 19:34, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Gordon Freeman, more like Moran Freeman, breh breh The Mojitos (talk) Greatest 02:40, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ever played Half-Life? The main character is named Gordon Freeman (I'm also pretty sure Valve company that created Half-Life intended the names to sound similar) ;) ::::(file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk))) 02:46, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::They see him (t)rolling... :::::They hating... ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Every name should be Morgan Freeman. The Mojitos (talk) Greatest 01:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I think I might know a better place for this page. Right here- the Fan-Ball Wiki. That's the place for fan ideas for anything Dan-Ball. (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:47, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : I think the main reason he put it here is because he had too many ideas for that place, not to mention, he didn't know about it until about two weeks ago. ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:11, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I was actually thinking about the Fan-Ball wiki. I wasn't sure simply because I wasn't sure how to do a lot of this organisation, and I still had stuff to work on. (If I was gonna do it there, I'd just want to make another user page, because I don't have all the ideas at once, and that would just seem pointless). I might transfer it over there when it's finished, though. : Thanks for the advice, though. I'm gonna try to finish it here first. ;) (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk))) 03:48, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : Ah. Alright then. (; I have an idea over there that's far from polished that I just keep in a user page there. Probably will until I feel it's polished enough. You can check it out if you want. (; (I can see how transferring might be a hassle, so do finish your idea up here first if that's what you want to do even if I'm sitting here basically putting an unfinished idea of my own in your face. Do what you want to do when you want to do it). (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC)